Feels
by JarFullOfKarkats
Summary: For synnove


Look i did a thing! For Synnove 3, to express my feelings for you. And how i feel about you.

Bro was eying dave up and down as he was dressed up in s red tux. The boy was thirteen but still had good taste in fashion. Bros anticipation broke loose, and decided to speak up. "Alright lil man, tell me. Whats with the tux?" Dave turned around and gave him a smile, before walking over and posing for a camera he had in hand.

"Oh yeah, nothing big, just a date." Dave smirked at himself, checking himself out in the mirror. Bro raised an eyebrow, then started getting the craziest thoughts. Date? With who? Is it a girl or boy? Are you going to marry them? I cant let you dave. I wont let anyone have you but me. Just mine. Forever. Ill chain you up. Bro shook his head, and tried to push the thoughts aside before getting up behind dave, hugging him from behind. "Bro! Hey! What the hell?" dave spat, holding on to bros forearms.

"who is it?" bros voice was dry and deep, but with a pinch of attractive and sexy. Dave swallowed deeply, his feet no longer flat against the ground but tilted in the air. His whole body was shaking, he was scared. His eyes grew wide, afraid that bro might hurt him. Bro could see the fear in his eyes, then smiled. You look so cute when youre scared, dont ya know?

"uhm.. Her name. Is.. " daves tongue became larger, and the world was spinning before him, trying to think of a name. "Jade." Bros eyes also widened. He put him back down, and balled his fists. So, you love her? Well thats okay..heh.. Ill take care of her. No need to worry. Dave strided out of the apartment, but was back within the hour. "The date went well." Dave said, a little bitter in his voice.

"Thats great." Bros voice cracked, his eyes were filled with lust. Dave plopped down on the couch and instantly swiped the remote. " My turn to pick the movie." he unbutton his jaket, and placed the red velvet on the floor. Then his white tee, which got stuck with his red pants and laid them gently on the ground, making a little pile of clothing. All of the heat went down to bros dick as he saw dave shirtless and in white shorts.

Dave pulled himself onto bros lap, as bro hid the bulge in his pants. He flipped through netflix and picked 50 first dates, a shitty romcom that was pretty much all for a saturday night. dave fiddled with bros hat, his head back to look at him. "Little dude, what are you doing?" dave shrugs, and pulls bros head down only inches from his. The heat radiated off bro, warming dave and making him cuddle up to bro, grip his shirt and fall asleep.

About three in the morning, it starts to get real hot, makin dave wake up. "How can bro sleep in this hotness? What a cold blooder." he removed his boxers and sat naked in bros lap, curling back up and drifting into candyland.

Dave was always jealous of how bigger bro was, in dick size and height. Both of them took showers together in the morning because it was fun, and bro had big plans tonight.

"Hey lil man im going out, dont leave this apartment, okay?" I dont want you to leave while im gone. Leave then never come back. Id track you down and keep you forever. Dave nodded and smiled sheepishly, having to be reminded everytime. Bro took his leave.

Bros feet dragged against the pavement, knocking on jades door. A young female answered, then grinned. "Hi mister strider!" she made a dorky face. Bro smiled then frowned when jade turned around and invited him inside. He looked around, then equipped his katana. "So," jade spoke up, "what brings you here?"

The next thing bro hears, is a big thump on the ground. The red substance pooling around the lifeless figure in front him. His breath hitches, each exhale so shaky. He drops his katana, and the time slows. His feet become more heavy, and his starts to run.

Bro can hear the police sirens in the background, and he starts to run faster. He flashsteps the way home, slamming the door shut and panting as he leans against it. Dave looks confused at bro, then walks over to him. Bro slides down the door, sitting on the ground. Dave blinks, and tilts his head. "Bro?"

Bro smiles as he hears dave voice. His sweet and beautiful voice. Ive always thought you had the perfect voice. Your skin is so beautiful, like your eyes. "Hey kiddo." He moves his hands to daves sides and start to tickle him, dave snorting and laughing real loud. He squirms and tries to get from bros grip, but he cant. Dave finally reduces the giggling, and sits on bros lap.

You look so cute, dave. Thr way the hair falls in front of your face, your innocent face. Dave smiles, and gives bro a warm embrace. He rubs daves back, pats a few times, and slides two fingers inside his pants and boxers. Dave doesnt seem to mind, because he knew bro was just trying to get a better grip. Or so he thinks.

Bro leans in, and breaths softly aginst daves neck, letting his scent fill bros lungs. "Bro.. I have to tell you something." bro looked up, and dave made eye contact. "I didnt really go on a date with jade. I was.. I.. Let me show you. But please dont get mad." Dave said shyly. Bro nodded, and dave moved to the bathroom.

Bro stood up, and saw dave come back in only a robe. He turned his back to bro and let the robe slide off his, brushing his back to his feet. His ass was perfectly toned with the rest of his body, so was his back. But on his back, was angel wings made of a gold color. Dave stood there, and didnt move, letting bro get a good look at it. But bros eyes traveled from the tattoo, to his ass, then speaking up. "Turn around.' bro commanded, as dave obligued.

Dave nodded, turning around and gulping, hoping to god that bro was mad. His eyes traveled up and down daves body, the kid had a pretty good body. Bro made his fingers signal dave to come forward, and dave did. His hands began to shake, and bro just noticed dave shades were gone. Dave sat on his lap and buried his face into bros neck, because he can hear the sirens of the police.

Bro immediately stood up, then took off his shirt. "Here, put this on. Hide in my closet, and dont come out until i say, alright?" Dave nodded, and put the large shirt on, letting it slide down his shoulders a little. He nods and rushes off to bros bedroom,getting in the closet and pushing the clothes out of the way. He brings his legs up to his chest, and cant help but to let the tears flow from his eyes.

Dave hears a bunch of crashing and slashing noises, and starts to sob into his arms. He tries to be quiet as possible, like bro said. Then there is silence. Dave slides open the door, and crawls out. He moves to the hallway, blood splattered everywhere. He crawls on his hands and knees to the living room, and sights bro standing there, panting. Dave gulps and crawls torwards him, reaching out and touching his leg.

Bros head lifts up, and he turns around, spotting dave on the floor. He can see how puffy and red his eyes are, instantly knowing that he was crying. "bro.." dave bubbled out. Bro picked him up, setting him on his feet.

"I did it to protect you.." The corners of his mouth crook upwards, and he wraps his arms around bro. Bro grins, and hugs him back.

"thanks bro.." daves voice cracked weakly, and he sniffed.

About around eleven at night, dave was in bed and the place was cleaned. Bro watched over dave as he slept, stroking his hair. I'll watch over you forever, ill never let you go. I promise to keep you safe.

Daves chest was steady, each inhale and exhale making his chest rise and fall. Bro stood up, and looked outside. He sighed and walked to his room, removing his shirt. His muscles glew as the moonlight beamed against them, the cold air washing his body. But before he lays down, he looks over and spots dave peeking around the corner. Bro smiles. "Sup lil man?"

"I cant sleep..." dave whispers. Bro tilts his head.

"Why not?"

"Nightmares.. " Bros smile widens, he pats the spot next to him. Dave drags his feet as he walks to bro, climbing over him and sitting in a ball. Bro slips an arm around him and kisses his forehead. "Bro.."

"Yeah?"

"I love you. I know i never show it..but i do. A lot.." Hearing this makes bro smile widely. He removes daves shades and looks at the way his eyes glow from the moon.

Dave blinks, and leans up, skimming his nose onto bros. Bro smirks, as dave blushes and place his hands on bros bare shoulders. Bros hands rest onto daves bare hips, gently. He rubs up and down his sides, resting his forehead on daves.

Dave wraps his arms all the way around bros neck, scooting all way onto bros lap. He can feel bros erection push up against him, making him blush deeper. Bro leans down, and dave immediately presses his lips against bros, laying him back but keeping a firm grip on daves hips.

They swap saliva for a good ten minutes, before dave whimpers and looks at bro with desperation in his eyes. Bros fingers linger down daves body slowly, removing the shirt on him. Dave undoes bros belt buckle, sliding his pants down and going back into lip-locking with bro.

Daves dick starts to drip with precum, his body heating up, and his whining grows. Bro lays dave on his back. He decides not to tease him, since its daves first walk on the beach and everything. His mouth takes daves length, all of it. He sucks him slowly, holding his hips down and making sure he doesnt buck them up.

Dave gasps loudly,the pitch is so high its music to bros ears. He likes when dave begs and moans, its adorable.

Five minutes pass, and dave is gasping loudly, gripping the bed sheet and arching his back. Beads of sweat work up on his forehead, as he becomes so tense. He releases into bros mouth, letting out a long exhale and relaxing back onto the bed. Bro swallows, he can taste the apple juice into it. Thats how much dave drinks.

"bro..p..please..let me ride you.." dave requests, and bro smirks. He sits dave up and slides his boxers down. He grabs the lube and slicks himself up, pushing himself inside dave. He holds back the moans, and grips bros shoulders tightly. He thrusts in and out of dave, and daves moaning turns into loud gasps and wreckless whimpering.

Bro has learned to control his moaning. He into slams into dave, making him gasp loud. Dave starts to get worked up again, his head swinging back and mouth wide open.

Bro sighs as he releases into dave, both of them laying back on the bed, panting hard and loudly. Dave snuggles up to bro, the cold covering them like a blanket. They have another makeout session for ten minutes, dave falling asleep into bros arms. He smiles and kisses daves lips softly.

I will protect and love forever. I promise.

I guess bros feelings were like mine? I got carried away with the story. Im thinking about making a chapter two even though i have fifty other fucking fics to update.


End file.
